


Happy Father's Day, Sans!

by littlecrazyneko411



Series: Sans the Family Man [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/M, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: This is a story about a boy who discovers what a father truly is.Here's a cute story that I had for Father's Day.





	Happy Father's Day, Sans!

Kyle Rodriguez was many things: 10 years old, a boy, an Overwatch player, a card collector, etc. Basically his young like is full of important responsibilities. Like right now, currently Kyle is getting ready for his baseball game his mom and sister were downstairs in the kitchen getting all the snacks ready. He also heard a really loud voice so now there’s also “Uncle” Papyrus and that also means Sans is also here.

Kyle took a deep breath, can't worry about that right now, right now he has to focus on winning then after the game he'll confront his mom's choice of fiancee.

He grabbed his hat and bag and ran downstairs shouting, “Mom! We gotta go!”

He heard her reply, “hold on, sweetie, we're going as fast as we can.”

Kyle groaned, “just have Sans levitate everything to the car!”

“THAT WOULD BE A GROSS MISUSE OF MY BROTHER'S ABILITY, NOT TO MENTION FEEDING HIS LAZINESS!” 

Kyle looked over to see the taller of the two skeleton monsters with his little sister, Iris, on his shoulders giggling like crazy.

“But we're gonna be late! What's the point I of having gravity magic if you don't use it!”

Papyrus posed, “FEAR NOT TINY MALE HUMAN, IF WE DO EVERYTHING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION WE WILL BE OFF SOON ENOUGH!” Iris posed along with him on his shoulders. “FOR WE ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND TINY FEMALE HUMAN, ALSO KNOWN AS IRIS!”

Kyle crossed his arms in frustration. “I keep telling you it’s just ‘Kyle’”, and more to himself, “and I'm not tiny…”

“Kyle, sweetie, we're all packed and ready to go!” His mom walked out into the open.

“Finally!” He rushed out to the SUV where Sans was just closing the back.

“you ready to win this, sport?”

“Ready and willing!”

Sans smiled and ruffled his hair as he got into the passenger seat. Kyle huffed but hurried into the back seat and one by one everyone gathered into the car and took off.

* * *

Kyle walked up to the plate getting ready to bat.

“GO KYLE!” He looked over at his mom to see her cheering him on along with Papyrus and Iris, both had pompoms and paint on their faces of his team's colors. He glanced over at Sans who was sitting in one of those pull out chairs, grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

“Hurry up, freak”, the kid behind him muttered.

Kyle glanced at him, “what did you say?”

The boy, who looked to be about two years older, stood up and said, “you heard me…Freak…You and your mom and sister are freaks!”

Before either one of them knew it Kyle threw a punch and tackled the boy, then proceeded to hit him some more. He ignored the others gathering around them until someone pulled him off.

“whoa, whoa, kid!” So it was Sans that grabbed him, “what are you doing!”

Kyle struggled against his grip, “he called Iris and mom freaks!”

He watched as one of the coaches grabbed the boy, his own coach turning to him and Sans. “Kyle, what in the world—”

“He was making fun of me!”

“So your first reaction was to hit him?”

“So I'm just suppose to stand here and let him insult my mom and sister!”

He watched as his coach and Sans looked at each other, “look things got a bit heated, give the kids some sort of warning and let’s just go on.”

Kyle's coach sighed and rubbed his eyes, “yeah sure…Kyle since I’ve never had a problem with you this is your one and only warning, do this again and I'll bench you for the rest of the game, you understand?”

“Yes, sir…”

“Good, now I gotta go talk to the other coaches, stay out of trouble, please.”

After his coach walked away Kyle wretched himself out of Sans’s grip. “You shouldn't have stopped me! He deserved it and more!”

“then what, kid? you gonna fight the whole world?” Kyle glared at skeleton monster who sighed and continued but dropped down to his eye level. “kyle, your mom and i…you're right, that kid had no right to say what he said but we know how much you love baseball. i stopped you because i want you to keep doing what you love…if you had continued then you might've been kicked out, your mom and i don't want you to lose this, kyle.”

Kyle looked at Sans then he looked over to his mom, sister, and Papyrus who all looked worried. “…Okay…Thanks, Sans…”

Sans smiled and ruffled his hair, “i’ll always have your back, remember that okay, kid…kyle…”

Kyle scrubbed his eyes with his arm, “yeah…”

“come on, let’s play ball!”

* * *

“FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW…THAT NOBODY CAN DENY!”

Everyone was singing as they walked back into the house, Papyrus bending very low to enter since he was parading Kyle on his shoulders as well as the winning trophy.

Grinning with pride he jumped off Papyrus once he was low enough from the ground. His mom came over and placed her hands on his cheeks, squeezing them a bit. “I'm so proud of you, sweetheart”, she then leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Mom!” He said laughing. He pulled away, “I'm gonna go call dad and show him my trophy!” He ran off down the hall towards his room and straight to the computer.

**Sans POV**

Sans watched ____ expression fall at the mention of her ex. He walked up to his lady love and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “hey, there's no harm in letting him talk to his dad.”

“Ugh I know”, she whined, “It’s just me and I know that I shouldn't push my feelings onto him.”

Sans squeezed her shoulder, “it'll be fine.”

She sighed and leaned the side of her head against his upper chest. “I know, thanks.”

* * *

Kyle started the video call and after a few rings a man appeared, a high priced hotel room was the background of the call and the large windows showed a dark night opposed to late afternoon sky on his part of the world.

“Hey there, son, what’s up?”

“Hey, dad! Look what I won!” Kyle held up his trophy, “we won our game!”

His dad's expression dropped a bit, “Oh crap was that today? It's a great prize, Kyle.”

“Did you forget again?”

“I'm sorry, Kyle, days and dates just get all mixed up with my schedule, but it’s nice to hear that you won.”

“Yeah, you should've see—”

He was interrupted by a cellphone going off. “Hold that thought, son”, he answered his cell. “Rodriguez speaking…” After a few seconds he turned back to the computer screen while covering the bottom part of his phone. “Hey, Kyle, sorry son but I’ve got to take this call, I'll call you back later.”

The call ended with Kyle staring at his trophy. “Yeah…Later…Like all the other laters.”

* * *

Kyle entered the kitchen area, his mom was prepping dinner while Sans was sitting at the table messing around with his phone. His mom noticed him first, “Hey, sweetie, how was your call?”

“Fine”, she and Sans looked at each other before turning back, his mom went back to prepping dinner but was now muttering under her breath.

Sans waved him over, “check it”, he showed Kyle his phone. “just posted some pictures and videos from today's game on my undernet account, tori and frisk are asking to come join us for your next game.”

Kyle blushed, “Frisk wants to see me play?!”

Sans’s smile grew, “sure does.”

Then Kyle replayed his sentence, “wait…Pictures? Videos? You took pictures and videos of my game?”

Sans looked a bit dumbfounded, “‘course i did, champ, this game was really important to you so it was really important to me, had it written in my calendar and alerts to get me up early. i gave up sleeping in on a saturday for this, but i’d do it again cause it’s important to you.”

Kyle took a moment and just stared at Sans.

Sans…Never missed a game.

Went to every PTA meeting even when his mom couldn't go.

Was never to busy to take care of him and his sister when his mom needed them to be watched.

Would hang out with him or his sister without their mom around because he cared and treated them like family almost right away.

Always helped with homework.

Took the blame for some things for him and Iris.

Took him or Iris out to places they wanted to go.

Would buy them things like toys or candy just because.

Kyle jumped off his car and ran out the kitchen passing by Iris and Papyrus in the hall.

“Where are you going, Kyle?” His sister asked.

But he just ran into his room and grabbed a paper then ran back out without answering. He ran back into the kitchen and placed the paper in front of Sans.

“what’s this?”

“Will you come to my father-son festival at my school?”

Sans was taken back and his mom spun around. “b-bud that's uh it’s a nice offer but…i mean i…i ain't your dad, wouldn't you rather wait to see if—”

“He’s not coming…” Kyle looked down, “He’s not coming”, he said a bit more quietly, “dad's not a bad person but his job is more important and you…You're the closest person I have to a dad, you take care of me and Iris, you never forget something about us, you've never disappointed us…And you make mom really happy…Sans…Will you be my dad?”

His mom brought her hands to her mouth, a gasp escaping and her eyes watering.

Sans was shocked, “kid…” He smiles softly, “thanks, it means a lot to hear that and i really would like to be your dad.”

Kyle hugged Sans tight, “Happy Father's Day, Sans.”

Sans gave a short chuckle, “thanks, kid.”

“Aww you gave it to him already?!” Everyone looked to the entrance of the kitchen and there stood Iris and Papyrus, “Kyle we said we'd give Sans our presents together!” She stomped her foot on the ground.

“I'm sorry, Iris, guess I got impatient.”

Iris puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms but then she calmed herself. “You're lucky I always come prepared.” She ran over to Sans and pulled out a makeshift card out of her Barbie Princess bag. “Happy Father's Day, Sans!” She squealed. 

The card was made from poorly cut construction paper with glitter and princess stickers. He opened it to see childish crayon drawings of him, their mom, the two of them, as well as Papyrus. Poorly written and misspelled was, ‘Happy Father's Day too the best monster daddy in the ~~world~~ galaxy!!!!!!!!!!’

Sans laughed, tears on the corner of his eye sockets. “this is beyond wonderful, princess, thank you!”

With a giggle Iris jumped into Sans’s arms. “You're welcome.” Sans let her go and then everyone left to go use their time to themselves.

**Sans POV**

The kids and Papyrus left the kitchen, he glanced down at both the flyer and homemade card, he felt like he could smile forever. “hey, babe…”

“Yeah?”, ____ replied.

“think i gotta marry you right now, i really want to be a legal dad for these kids.”

He felt ____ drape herself around his shoulders, “doesn't matter if some piece of paper says you’re their dad or not, you are already a dad to them.”

“thanks, babe.”

“I love you, Sans.”

“i love you too, ____.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, It's done, I hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> So for those who are new this story is related to my Valentine's Day one-shot, but you didn't have to read that to have understood this story.
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed, this idea had been rattling around my head for awhile and I'm really happy to finally post it, because OMG I wanted to post it up yesterday so bad but I kept telling myself, "no just wait tomorrow is the holiday." LOL
> 
> So thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed and I want to give a big shout out to all the hard working and wonderful fathers out there, don't forget to tell 'en you love 'em and appreciate them! I know I really love my dad.
> 
> But I can't wait to hear from you guys!
> 
> I love y'all so much! Hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!


End file.
